They Both Knew
by PrettyLittleBones
Summary: Traduction d'une fiction de musicnlyrics. Il l'a toujours su, depuis le début. Elle aussi..
1. La Lettre

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à Musicnlyrics. J'ai tellement aimé cette histoire que je voulais la partager avec vous.**  
**Bones ne m'appartient pas **

* * *

J'ai pensé à tellement de façons de commencer cette lettre. Non seulement je crois que la forme « Cher Booth » est galvaudée dans sa totalité mais elle ne commence même pas à exprimer une fraction de ce que je ressens. Le mot « Mon cher » a tellement de connotations, mais le plus souvent, je me souviens de ce mot quand je pense à mon père parlant à ma mère lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. La plupart des mots tendres utilisés de nos jours sont jetés dans l'air tellement souvent qu'ils commencent à perdre leurs significations c'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas pour nous.

Tu m'as dit une fois que « des personnes qui travaillent dans des situations à hauts risques, ne peuvent pas être liés de manière romantique », et c'est là où tu as tracé la ligne. Nous sommes chacun restés d'un coté de la ligne, et je crois que cela a formé ce que nous sommes devenus depuis. La ligne nous as aidés à évoluer pour être ce que nous sommes et continuera à faire ce que nous deviendrons.

Je ne pourrai jamais être aussi reconnaissante que nous ayons franchit la ligne.

Dans l'une de nos plus récente affaire, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait toujours une personne que nous aimons le plus. J'ai compris,une fois de plus, que je devais réévaluer mes croyances. Je t'aime Booth, plus que ce que je croyais possible. Tu m'as appris que l'amour est plus qu'un simple changement hormonal ou qu'un message envoyé par le système Limbique. C'est une explosion d'énergie électrique qui se consomme entièrement un feu qui une fois allumé, ne s'éteindra pas. Tu m'as appris ça.

J'ai pensé à ce que tu as dit lorsque nous avons commencé à parler de notre lieu de vie. Tu as dit : « Tu vas me demander de t'épouser ». A ce moment, bien que j'ai vraiment essayé de le cacher , j'étais intriguée par l'idée. Tu sais que je ne comprend pas les normes sociales, bien que je m'améliore. Je m'inquiète infiniment pour notre enfant, et comment elle grandira. Je m'inquiète qu'elle soit comme moi, maladroite socialement, et froide. Si je pouvais demander une chose à Dieu , ce serait que notre fille soit comme toi : chaleureux, aimant et attentionné. Je cherche constamment le calme que tu sembles posséder lorsqu'il s'agit de la vie.

Je t'aime Booth. J'aime que tu te soucis assez de moi pour t'inquiéter d'échardes dans mes orteils, et que tu m'aimes assez pour m'aider à comprendre les expressions familières et les références à la culture pop. Tu m'aides à être une meilleure Bones, et je ne peux t'aimer plus que je ne le fais maintenant. Non seulement je t'aime , mais j'aime aussi ton fils, et cet enfant que nous avons créé ensemble. Une manifestation physique de ta virilité, et bientôt un symbole vivant de l'amour que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre.

Tu sais que j'ai toujours cru qu'on devait avoir une bonne raison pour se marier. Je crois que c'est une institution archaïque, et j'ai catégoriquement établit que je n'avais pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour me rappeler mon engagement pour un autre être humain. J'ai refusé de croire que la monogamie est la seule façon de vivre sa vie et anthropologiquement c'est vrai. Cependant, et je

déteste la psychologie, je sais maintenant que c'est faux. La piqûre du rejet n'est pas quelque chose qui s'efface avec le temps. Cela reste avec toi et laisse de l'amertume.

Étant en couple avec toi , j'ai réalisé que l'anthropologie, une fois encore, avait tord. La monogamie est une façon de montrer à l'être aimé et aussi au monde extérieur, qu'on a promis à une personne notre engagement et notre amour et seulement à une personne.  
Pour moi, cette personne c'est toi Booth.

Tu es le joueur. Tu as cru en _ça. _Nous donner une chance. Lorsque tu parles aux autres couples qui sont amoureux depuis 30,40 ou 50 ans, c'est toujours l'homme qui dit « J'ai toujours su ». Tu a toujours su , depuis le début. Tu es cet homme. Tu le savais. Tu l'as toujours su et encore aujourd'hui, tu le sais. Je ne crois toujours pas au destin mais je l'ai toujours su aussi.

Veux-tu m 'épouser Booth ?

* * *

Vos avis sont les bienvenus bien attendu, je les transmettrais à l'auteure


	2. Brennan

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à Musicnlyrics. J'ai tellement aimé cette histoire que je voulais la partager avec vous.**  
**Bones ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Les mains de Temperance Brennan tremblaient alors que le stylo glissait sur le papier. Elle avait toujours été plus éloquente avec les mots écrits qu'avec les discours, et à ses yeux ce fait était terriblement évident.

Avec Booth cependant, Brennan a commencé à réaliser qu'il aimait avec ses défauts, ce qui incluait son ignorance des expressions familières et des comportements normaux. Il l'avait toujours aidé dans ses ajustements sociaux pour être moins en retrait et il n'avait jamais montré de regrets d'avoir pris part dans cet aspect de sa vie. La gratitude qu'elle ressentait pour Booth à cet instant n'était inégalée par aucune autre émotion.

Brennan pensait à la ligne que Booth avait dessiner il y a des années. Elle voyait maintenant comment ils avaient franchit la ligne occasionnellement et comment aucun des deux ne semblait gêner par ce fait. Elle voyait comment la ligne les avait à la fois aidés et gênés pendant leur partenariat, fournissant parfois un soulagement dans certaines situations, et mettant en avant des émotions aux quelles ils n'étaient tout les deux pas préparés en ces temps là. Brennan souri brièvement alors qu''elle pensait au baiser qu'ils avaient partagés dans son bureau sous le gui, les bateaux à vapeurs. _Merci Caroline. _

Ce que Brennan ne pouvait pas comprendre, c'était pourquoi l'idée de demander à Booth de l'épouser était une idée aussi intrigante. Elle avait cru pendant de nombreuse années qu'une personne de devrait pas s'engager dans le mariage sans une bonne raison. Beaucoup de ses anciens amants lui avaient demandé pourquoi elle ne s'était pas installée, eu des enfants et fait ce que la plupart des gens appelaient « le rêve américain ». Sa réponse avait toujours été de se moquer à l'idée qu'elle avait besoin d'un homme à ses cotés pour être heureuse.

Mais Booth l'avait aidé à réaliser qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de tester l'idée de monogamie, elle ne s'était pas préparé à la pensée que ces hommes ne partagerait pas son avis sur le sujet. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi avoir deux hommes pour satisfaire ses besoins,dans tout le sens du terme, pouvait être aussi mal vu. C'était Booth qui l'avait aidé à voir l'autre coté des choses. Booth qui encore une fois l'avait guidé à se débarrasser de ses valeurs anthropologiques. Booth qui l'avait aidé à comprendre que la monogamie était une promesse d'engagement envers une autre personne.

Brennan avait ,pendant de nombreuses années, cru que les demandes en mariage étaient pour ceux qui avaient un esprit rationnel moindre que le sien. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait se fier à ce point, à un message chimique envoyé à travers les neurones et les autres parties du cerveau. Elle pensa au discours de Booth sur le « sexe pour le sexe », faire l'amour et briser les lois de la physique avec quelqu'un. Au fil des années, Brennan avait abandonnée la confiance rigide sur les points de vues anthropologiques, et elle s'en était éloignée avec l'explication de Booth qui disait que faire l'amour était mieux que « le sexe pour le sexe ». Elle reconnaît la différence entre la manière de faire l'amour de Booth et les actions de ses anciens amants. Encore une fois, Booth avait tout bon. Le sexe pour le sexe était une sacré chose et cela effrayé Brennan de comprendre qu'elle avait eu ce genre de relations pendant toute sa vie sexuelle, jusqu'à ce que Booth arrive.

Brennan prit une pause dans son écriture sentant un signe éloquent de l'amour qu'elle et Booth partageaient été maintenant une manifestation physique dans son utérus. Elle souri un peu, se rappelant ce à quoi elle avait pensé il y a quelques instant et comment cela était devenu un enfant qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Brennan s'émerveillait de savoir qu'elle pouvait nommer tous les os du corps humain et fournir des réponses à presque toutes les questions qu'on lui posait mais qu'elle ne pouvait que sourire lorsqu'elle pensait à la progéniture à l'intérieur d'elle. Un sourire secret, que peu de personnes avaient pu voir sur son visage. Booth était encore une fois au premier plan de son esprit lorsqu'elle avait senti les petits mouvements de leur fille.

Brennan réfléchissait à la nuit devant le Hoover, lorsque Booth lui avait déclaré ses sentiments. La vue d'un Booth avec le cœur brisé restera enraciné dans son esprit pour toujours. Elle pensé aux mots qu'il avait dit cette nuit, aux 30,40 ou 50 ans. Elle l'avait cru lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il l'avait toujours su. Elle en était venu à croire ses mots lorsqu'il parlait des questions concernant le cœur (métaphorique) et elle savait que ses mots était vrais.  
Alors qu'il déclarait qu'il l'avait su depuis le début, et même si elle ne pouvait fournir aucune preuve tangible à ça, elle le savait aussi.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! Ça me touche et ça a fait trés plaisir à l'auteur aussi ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus aussi.**


	3. Booth

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente ! Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais :)  
****Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à Musicnlyrics. J'ai tellement aimé cette histoire que je voulais la partager avec vous.**  
**Bones ne m'appartient pas.**  
**Bones lecture ;) **

* * *

Booth entra dans son appartement, las de la paperasserie et des longues réunions qui semblaient infinies. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire été tomber dans son lit et apprécier sa télévision avant que Bones et lui déménagent dans leur nouvelle maison. Booth savait que Bones était toujours au Jeffersonian, ayant entendu un laïus pendant le déjeuner à propos d'un nouveau squelette d'« on ne sait quelle tribu » d'« on ne sait où », l'Afrique ou quelque chose comme ça. Booth marchait dans le couloir, s'arrêtant dans la cuisine pour remplir un verre d'eau. Sur la route qui le menait à sa chambre, Booth a bu son verre, avec la ferme intention de ne laisser que son boxer et s'effondrer dans son lit.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, en enlevant déjà la cravate flashy autour de son cou,qui était sa marque de fabrique, Booth se dirigea directement jusqu'au placard pour y accrocher son costume. Après s'être mit à l'aise, il a tourbillonné autour de sa chambre, ses pieds se déplaçaient déjà vers l'oasis céleste qu'était son lit. Les yeux de Booth au lieu de se refermer au contact de ses oreillers de plume étonnamment doux, s'ouvrirent lorsqu'il se posa sur quelque chose qui ne faisait certainement _pas _partie de son oreiller.

Booth regarda le petit rectangle qui l'avait privé de sa capacité à s'endormir et vu grâce à l'écriture sur le devant que cela venait de Bones. Un sourire commença à apparaître sur son visage, il passa son doigt sur l'enveloppe décachetée et se demanda ce que cela pouvait être exactement. Il savait que Bones pensait qu'elle était plus douée pour dire ce qu'elle ressentait avec des mots plutôt qu'avec un discours. Le sourire de Booth s'est élargie à la pensée qu'elle voulait vraiment lui dire quelque chose, qu'elle avait tenu à ce qu'il n'y est aucune place pour un malentendu.

Alors que Booth ouvrait l'enveloppe et dépliait la feuille de papier, Booth admira l'attention que Bones avait pris pour montrer son désire de lui faire plaisir. Plutôt que de taper ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle avait pris le temps et avait fait l'effort de l'écrire à la main ses sentiments. Pour lui, cela montrait plus d'amour que n'importe quelle autre chose.

Booth commença à lire, et il a été immédiatement ébahi par la femme qu'il était chanceux d'appeler sienne. Mais comme il l'avait dit dans un cas peu avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble, il voulait que ce soit plus que de la chance. Et heureusement, avec elle c'était plus que ça. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait comme il l'aimait.

En continuant sa lecture, Booth ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser de combien il avait été stupide de tracer cette stupide ligne. Avec le recul, il pouvait voir ce que cette ligne était vraiment : une façon de se protéger tout les deux, et en même temps de les gêner. Ses sentiments confus étaient accaparés par l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si un ennemi avait vent du fait que Bones comptait plus pour lui que leur ligne breveter « Juste Partenaire ». _Et,_ il pensa _j'avais raison_. _Exemple : Pam Nunan._ Ce cas était vraiment la première fois depuis qu'ils avait tracé « La ligne » où Booth avait reconnu qu'il y avait des sentiments. Ensuite, Pam avait sorti cette arme, et avait visé Bones. Il se peut aussi qu'elle l'ait directement dirigé vers le cœur._ Évidemment , elle y était presque arrivée._ En lisant, la lettre de Bones, il était d'accord avec elle à propos de franchir la ligne.

Booth rit un peu, un gloussement indulgent au discours de Bones disant qu'il lui avait appris l'amour. Il devait ne pas être d'accord, elle lui avait appris autant que ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui apprendre. Ils avaient tout les deux eu des moments difficiles étant enfants, et il coryait que la passion avec laquelle elle l'aimait maintenant n'était pas perdue mais n'avait simplement pas de foyer d'attraction. Il croyait fermement qu'elle était mal comprise par tellement de personnes, certaines fois même par ses proches au Jeffersonian. Il pouvait seulement imaginer comment cela la faisait se sentir, et il se promit encore une fois de lui faire savoir combien il l'aimait.

Se souvenant de la déclaration qu'il avait fait ce matin dans la cuisine, Booth n 'était pas surpris que Bones soit intriguée par l'idée. Tant de fois, elle avait affirmé par des tas de notions, que c'était une tradition biaisé de mâle alpha de croire c'était l'homme qui devait demander la femme en mariage. Il savait qu'elle prendrait un grand plaisir dans l'analyse de ce commentaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le tourner en une notion anthropologique, ce qui était en parti pourquoi il avait dit ça.

L'autre partie était parce que cela compterai plus pour chacun d'eux si c'était _elle_ qui _lui_ demandait de l'épouser. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer lorsqu'il lu ce que Bones disait à propos de prier Dieu et du calme que Booth semblait posséder. Il savait qu'elle était inquiète au sujet de leur enfant et de comment elle tournerait – comme si juste parce qu'elle était la fille de sa mère, la petite fille grandirait en étant aussi bizarre que Bones pensait être. Booth se sentait honoré en lisant que Bones voulait que leur fille soit comme lui, et il était en admiration devant cette femme, qui ne pouvait pas voir combien elle était belle intérieurement et extérieurement.

Un autre petit gloussement s'échappa de ses lèvres, pendant qu'il se remémorait l'écharde qu'elle refusait catégoriquement d'avoir, et les blagues incroyablement pas drôle qu'elle essayait de faire, ce qui la rendait encore plus drôle. La vie, et l'amour était drôle comme ça. Booth senti son cœur fondre lorsque la lettre mentionna Parker, et l'enfant pour qui ils avaient encore un prénom à trouver. Il senti les larmes lui monter alors qu'elle disait « bientôt un symbole vivant de l'amour que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre ». Elle avait parcouru tant de chemin depuis quelques années, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aide pour concevoir sa progéniture. Se rappelant l'expression de Sweets et aussi bien de la sienne qui il en était sur, été suffisante pour lui provoquer un fou rire qui dura quelques minutes. Il dû essayer les larmes de rire qui étaient tombées de manière incontrôlable.

Encore une fois, Booth tourna la lettre et repris là où il s'était arrêté. Son sourire s'adoucit un peu pendant qu'il lisait les deux prochains paragraphes, lisant son discours sur le mariage et la monogamie. Il se ne souvenait que trop bien du soudeur sous marin et du botaniste qui était tellement gay que le pauvre garçon ne le réaliser même pas. Ou s'il le faisait, il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre et sortir du placard. Booth se devait de rire lorsqu'il s'imagina la réaction de Bones à cette référence populaire, s'imaginant plutôt un placard bien réel et se sentant complètement perdue à se demander pourquoi quelqu'un serait dans un placard pour commencer.

Booth sourit encore plus largement alors que Bones continuait de dire pourquoi l'anthropologie avait tord encore une fois. Il continuait de sourire, lisant son annonce aussi priver que c'était, qui disait qu'_il _était celui qui avait changé ses croyances à propos de l'amour, de la monogamie, le mariage et la famille.

Il lu la fin de la lettre, se rappelant de la nuit sur les marches en dehors du Hoover et se récriminant. S'il avait écouté ses mots, il aurait réalisé qu'elle essayait en effet de le protéger , même s'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il y repensa et sachant cela, même si elle lui avait en effet briser le cœur cette nuit, sans cette peine et cette amertume ils n'aurait jamais était où ils en sont maintenant. Il remerciait Dieu tout les jours pour cette femme qu'Il avait mit dans sa vie et il pouvait toujours voir ces 30,40 ou 50 ans.

S'il fouinait, comme il décrivait à l'origine ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était une fouine bien des années avant, il pourrait voir ces années et tout ce qui va avec. Avec elle à ses cotés, leur amour l'un pour l'autre clairement visible pour tous ce qui les regarderai.

Booth savait ce qu'il avait besoin de faire maintenant.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Je m'attaque dès maintenant au chapitre 4 :) **  
**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires que je donnerai à l'auteure **


	4. Finalement

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à Musicnlyrics. J'ai tellement aimé cette histoire que je voulais la partager avec vous.**  
**Bones ne m'appartient pas**

**Et je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard énorme ! Je suis vraiment désolée et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira. **

* * *

Plusieurs jours après que Bones ait laissé Booth trouver la lettre, aucun des deux ne pouvaient arrêter de sourire. Ils avaient briser les lois de la physique tellement de fois au cours des jours derniers, et heureusement sans aucunes affaires ou aucun meurtres. Un matin, assis sur le lit avant que Bones ne se réveille, Booth passait son doigt sur la lettre qu'il avait lu tellement de fois déjà.

Booth savait combien le fait que Bones se soit mise à nue de cette manière, était important. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire pour elle d'être capable de changer la façon dont elle voyait le monde. Et le fait que se soit pour lui, rendait la chose encore plus incroyable.

Booth lu la lettre une fois de plus, son étonnement envers Bones augmentait encore une fois. Il avait la ferme intention d'emporter cette lettre dans sa tombe, peu importe ce que Brennan avait dit : qu'il ne serait pas capable de l'apprécier une fois que son cerveau et son cœur auraient cessé de fonctionner. Il allait prendre ce bout de papier avec lui, même si ça le tuait. _Jeu de mots intentionnel_, pensa Booth avec un sourire en coin.

Il a senti Bones changer de positon dans le lit, et il sourit. Il avait planifié ça depuis le soir où il avait ouvert la lettre. Finalement, après avoir rejeté un nombre conséquent d'idées, Booth était enfin arrivé à prendre une décision. Il se leva silencieusement du lit, et marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait caché son cadeau la veille. En ouvrant son armoire à pharmacie, où il savait que Bones ne regarderait pas, il a pris la petite boîte qui semblait être un poids énorme dans sa main.

Booth ouvrit la boite et pris la bague, et il s'assura bien que le petit mot qu'il avait attaché sur le l'anneaudisait les bons mots. Ca serait bien sa chance s'il y avait une faute ou quelque chose comme ça, mais Booth remercia Dieu et l'Univers que rien ne cloche_._ Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds sur jusqu'à Bones, heureusement était allongée sur son côté droit, et sa main gauche était posée sur les draps. Booth savait que ça passerait ou ça casserait soit il mettait la bague sur son doigt en un essai, soit la bague n'allait pas à son doigt ce qui mettrait son plan en l'air.

Tout doucement, pour ne pas déranger la femme sur le lit, Booth leva son doigt, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable et lever tout la main. Lorsqu'elle a bougé minutieusement, Booth se figea, comptant dans sa tête, priant en tout ce qu'il croyait pour que Bones se réveille pas. Dieu devait être de son côté ce matin là, car elle a bougé d'une manière qui lui rendait la tâche plus facile. Booth se demanda si elle savait ce qu'il faisait, et si elle lui donné simplement son moment, mais il ne s'y attarda pas_. _Et si c'était _bien_ le cas, il était extrêmement reconnaissant qu'elle lui donne ce moment.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu fière du fait qu'il l'avait mis un anneau sur son doigt;qu'il avait mis ce sourire minuscule sur son visage et qu'il était celui auquel elle avait fait sa demande.

Booth mit la bague sur doigt et s'assura que la ficelle de l'étiquette ne soit pas emmêlée_. _Content de son travail, il admira la femme devant lui pendant quelques minutes, et ensuite il parti prendre une douche. Il n'a pas eu longtemps à attendre avant d'entendre Bones bouger dans la chambre. Il pouvait entendre ses doux pas s'approcher de la salle de bain, et ensuite voir son reflet dans le miroir.

Il se tourna pour faire face à Bones, l'immense sourire de Booth était semblable à celui de Bones. Elle s'approcha de lui, enveloppant ses bras autour de son cou, les mains et les bras de Booth engloutissant automatiquement sa taille. Il ne pouvait qu'être émerveiller en pensant à combien cela semblait _bon, _l'avoir dans ses bras, et avoir les bras de Bones autour de lui. Son sourire s'est élargi alors qu'elle portait sa main gauche sur la poitrine de Booth.

« Que ce que c'est que ça Booth ? » La question, assez innocente, était couplée avec une intonation qui disait qu'elle s avait exactement ce que _ça _était.

Booth ne pouvait que sourire en répondant « Tu sais exactement ce que _ça _estBones. C'est ce qu'on appelle généralement une bague de fiançailles. »

« Je le sais ça Booth, mais qu'est ce que ça fait sur mon doigt et pourquoi y a t-il une étiquette attachée dessus ? »

« Et bien Bones, tu m'as déjà fait ta demande, donc je ne pouvais pas te demander de m'épouser. Toutefois, je voulais quand même te mettre la bague au doigt. Tu peux dire que c'est mon côté mâle-alpha qui ressort. L'étiquette est un petit ajout que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire », dit Booth avec un petit sourire. Booth vit Bones regarder l'étiquette, et il a été très fier du sourire qu'il a vu fleurir sur son visage. Elle fixa la bague plus longtemps, puis elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête et sa main sur la poitrine de Bones. Booth jeta un regard à la bague, et à l 'étiquette qu'il avait ajouté. Il sourit, un sourire intérieur, alors qu'il lisait les mots qu'il avait écrit.

_Je te l'avais dit que tu le ferais._

Booth commença à les balancer légèrement, sans savoir qu'il le faisait. Il avait vu son grand-père le faire avec sa grand-mère tellement de fois avant qu'elle ne meure. C'était enraciné en lui. Il avait toujours voulu ça, et maintenant il l'avait enfin.

* * *

Je voulais remercier musicnlyrics de m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa magnifique histoire et vous pour l'avoir lu :)


End file.
